Century III
Century III is the 3rd Century by Nostradamus, first published in 1555. Century III ;1 :After combat and naval battle, :The great Neptune in his highest belfry: :Red adversary will become pale with fear, :Putting the great Ocean in dread. ;2 :The divine word will give to the sustenance, :Including heaven, earth, gold hidden in the mystic milk: :Body, soul, spirit having all power, :As much under its feet as the Heavenly see. ;3 :Mars and Mercury, and the silver joined together, :Towards the south extreme drought: :In the depths of Asia one will say the earth trembles, :Corinth, Ephesus then in perplexity. ;4 :When they will be close the lunar ones will fail, :From one another not greatly distant, :Cold, dryness, danger towards the frontiers, :Even where the oracle has had its beginning. ;5 :Near, far the failure of the two great luminaries :Which will occur between April and March. :Oh, what a loss! but two great good-natured ones :By land and sea will relieve all parts. ;6 :Within the closed temple the lightning will enter, :The citizens within their fort injured: :Horses, cattle, men, the wave will touch the wall, :Through famine, drought, under the weakest armed. ;7 :The fugitives, fire from the sky on the pikes: :Conflict near the ravens frolicking, :From land they cry for aid and heavenly relief, :When the combatants will be near the walls. ;8 :The Cimbri joined with their neighbors :Will come to ravage almost Spain: :Peoples gathered in Guienne and Limousin :Will be in league, and will bear them company. ;9 :Bordeaux, Rouen and La Rochelle joined :Will hold around the great Ocean sea, :English, Bretons and the Flemings allied :Will chase them as far as Roanne. ;10 :Greater calamity of blood and famine, :Seven times it approaches the marine shore: :Monaco from hunger, place captured, captivity, :The great one led crunching in a metaled cage. ;11 :The arms to fight in the sky a long time, :The tree in the middle of the city fallen: :Sacred bough clipped, steel, in the face of the firebrand, :Then the monarch of Adria fallen. ;12 :Because of the swelling of the Ebro, Po, Tagus, Tiber and Rhône :And because of the pond of Geneva and Arezzo, :The two great chiefs and cities of the Garonne, :Taken, dead, drowned: human booty divided. ;13. :Through lightning in the arch gold and silver melted, :Of two captives one will eat the other: :The greatest one of the city stretched out, :When submerged the fleet will swim. ;14 :Through the branch of the valiant personage :Of lowest France: because of the unhappy father :Honors, riches, travail in his old age, :For having believed the advice of a simple man. ;15 :The realm, will change in heart, vigor and glory, :In all points having its adversary opposed: :Then through death France an infancy will subjugate, :A great Regent will then be more contrary. ;16 :An English prince Marc in his heavenly heart :Will want to pursue his prosperous fortune, :Of the two duels one will pierce his gall: :Hated by him well loved by his mother. ;17 :Mount Aventine will be seen to burn at night: :The sky very suddenly dark in Flanders: :When the monarch will chase his nephew, :Then Church people will commit scandals. ;18 :After the rather long rain milk, :In several places in Reims the sky touched: :Alas, what a bloody murder is prepared near them, :Fathers and sons Kings will not dare approach. ;19 :In Lucca it will come to rain blood and milk, :Shortly before a change of praetor: :Great plague and war, famine and drought will be made visible :Far away where their prince and rector will die. ;20 :Through the regions of the great river Guadalquivir :Deep in Iberia to the Kingdom of Grenada :Crosses beaten back by the Mahometan peoples :One of Cordova will betray his country ;21 :In the Conca by the Adriatic Sea :There will appear a horrible fish, :With face human and its end aquatic, :Which will be taken without the hook. ;22 :Six days the attack made before the city: :Battle will be given strong and harsh: :Three will surrender it, and to them pardon: :The rest to fire and to bloody slicing and cutting. ;23 :If, France, you pass beyond the Ligurian Sea, :You will see yourself shut up in islands and seas: :Mahomet contrary, more so the Adriatic Sea: :You will gnaw the bones of horses and asses. ;24 :Great confusion in the enterprise, :Loss of people, countless treasure: :You ought not to extend further there. :France, let what I say be remembered. ;25 :He who will attain to the kingdom of Navarre :When Sicily and Naples will be joined: :He will hold Bigorre and Landes through Foix and Oloron :From one who will be too closely allied with Spain. ;26 :They will prepare idols of Kings and Princes, :Soothsayers and empty prophets elevated: :Horn, victim of gold, and azure, dazzling, :The soothsayers will be interpreted. ;27 :Libyan Prince powerful in the West :Will come to inflame very much French with Arabian. :Learned in letters condescending he will :Translate the Arabian language into French. ;28 :Of land weak and parentage poor, :Through piece and peace he will attain to the empire. :For a long time a young female to reign, :Never has one so bad come upon the kingdom. ;29 :The two nephews brought up in diverse places: :Naval battle, land, fathers fallen: :They will come to be elevated very high in making war :To avenge the injury, enemies succumbed. ;30 :He who during the struggle with steel in the deed of war :Will have carried off the prize from on greater than he: :By night six will carry the grudge to his bed, :Without armor he will surprised suddenly. ;31 :On the field of Media, of Arabia and of Armenia :Two great armies will assemble thrice: :The host near the bank of the Araxes, :They will fall in the land of the great Suleiman. ;32 :The great tomb of the people of Aquitaine :Will approach near to Tuscany, :When Mars will be in the corner of Germany :And in the land of the Mantuan people. ;33 :In the city where the wolf will enter, :Very near there will the enemies be: :Foreign army will spoil a great country. :The friends will pass at the wall and Alps. ;34 :When the eclipse of the Sun will then be, :The monster will be seen in full day: :Quite otherwise will one interpret it, :High price unguarded: none will have foreseen it. ;35 :From the very depths of the West of Europe, :A young child will be born of poor people, :He who by his tongue will seduce a great troop: :His fame will increase towards the realm of the East. ;36 :Buried apoplectic not dead, :He will be found to have his hands eaten: :When the city will condemn the heretic, :He who it seemed to them had changed their laws. ;37 :The speech delivered before the attack, :Milan taken by the Eagle through deceptive ambushes: :Ancient wall driven in by cannons, :Through fire and blood few given quarter. ;38 :The Gallic people and a foreign nation :Beyond the mountains, dead, captured and killed: :In the contrary month and near vintage time, :Through the Lords drawn up in accord. ;39 :The seven in three months in agreement :To subjugate the Apennine Alps: :But the tempest and cowardly Ligurian, :Destroys them in sudden ruins. ;40 :The great theater will come to be set up again: :The dice cast and the snares already laid. :Too much the first one will come to tire in the death knell, :Prostrated by arches already a long time split. ;41 :Hunchback will be elected by the council, :A more hideous monster not seen on earth, :The willing blow will put out his eye: :The traitor to the King received as faithful. ;42 :The child will be born with two teeth in his mouth, :Stones will fall during the rain in Tuscany: :A few years after there will be neither wheat nor barley, :To satiate those who will faint from hunger. ;43 :People from around the Tarn, Lot and Garonne :Beware of passing the Apennine mountains: :Your tomb near Rome and Ancona, :The black frizzled beard will have a trophy set up. ;44 :When the animal domesticated by man :After great pains and leaps will come to speak: :The lightning to the virgin will be very harmful, :Taken from earth and suspended in the air. ;45 :The five strangers entered in the temple, :Their blood will come to pollute the land: :To the Toulousans it will be a very hard example :Of one who will come to exterminate their laws. ;46 :The sky ( of Plancus' city ) forebodes to us :Through clear signs and fixed stars, :That the time of its sudden change is approaching, :Neither for its good, nor for its evils. ;47 :The old monarch chased out of his realm :Will go to the East asking for its help: :For fear of the crosses he will fold his banner: :To Mitylene he will go through port and by land. ;48 :Seven hundred captives bound roughly. :Lots drawn for the half to be murdered: :The hope at hand will come very promptly :But not as soon as the fifteenth death. ;49 :Gallic realm, you will be much changed: :To a foreign place is the empire transferred: :You will be set up amidst other customs and laws: :Rouen and Chartres will do much of the worst to you. ;50 :The republic of the great city :Will not want to consent to the great severity: :King summoned by trumpet to go out, :The ladder at the wall, the city will repent. ;51 :Paris conspires to commit a great murder :Blois will cause it to be fully carried out: :Those of Orléans will want to replace their chief, :Angers, Troyes, Langres will commit a misdeed against them. ;52 :In Campania there will be a very long rain, :In Apulia very great drought. :The Cock will see the Eagle, its wing poorly finished, :By the Lion will it be put into extremity. ;53 :When the greatest one will carry off the prize :Of Nuremberg, of Augsburg, and those of Bâle :Through Cologne the chief Frankfort retaken :They will cross through Flanders right into Gaul. ;54 :One of the greatest ones will flee to Spain :Which will thereafter come to bleed in a long wound: :Armies passing over the high mountains, :Devastating all, and then to reign in peace. ;55 :In the year that one eye will reign in France, :The court will be in very unpleasant trouble: :The great one of Blois will kill his friend: :The realm placed in harm and double doubt. ;56 :Montauban, Nîmes, Avignon and Béziers, :Plague, thunder and hail in the wake of Mars: :Of Paris bridge, Lyons wall, Montpellier, :After six hundreds and seven score three pairs. ;57 :Seven times will you see the British nation change, :Steeped in blood in 290 years: :Free not at all its support Germanic. :Aries doubt his Bastarnian pole. ;58 :Near the Rhine from the Noric mountains :Will be born a great one of people come too late, :One who will defend Sarmatia and the Pannonians, :One will not know what will have become of him. ;59 :Barbarian empire usurped by the third, :The greater part of his blood he will put to death: :Through senile death the fourth struck by him, :For fear that the blood through the blood be not dead. ;60 :Throughout all Asia (Minor) great proscription, :Even in Mysia, Lycia and Pamphilia. :Blood will be shed because of the absolution :Of a young black one filled with felony. ;61 :The great band and sect of crusaders :Will be arrayed in Mesopotamia: :Light company of the nearby river, :That such law will hold for an enemy. ;62 :Near the Douro by the closed Tyrian sea, :He will come to pierce the great Pyrenees mountains. :One hand shorter his opening glosses, :He will lead his traces to Carcassone. ;63 :The Roman power will be thoroughly abased, :Following in the footsteps of its great neighbor: :Hidden civil hatreds and debates :Will delay their follies for the buffoons. ;64 :The chief of Persia will occupy great Olchades, :The trireme fleet against the Mahometan people :From Parthia, and Media: and the Cyclades pillaged: :Long rest at the great Ionian port. ;65 :When the sepulcher of the great Roman is found, :The day after a Pontiff will be elected: :Scarcely will he be approved by the Senate :Poisoned, his blood in the sacred chalice. ;66 :The great Bailiff of Orléans put to death :Will be by one of blood revengeful: :Of death deserved he will not die, nor by chance: :He made captive poorly by his feet and hands. ;67 :A new sect of Philosophers :Despising death, gold, honors and riches :Will not be bordering upon the German mountains: :To follow them they will have power and crowds. ;68 :Leaderless people of Spain and Italy :Dead, overcome within the Peninsula: :Their dictator betrayed by irresponsible folly, :Swimming in blood everywhere in the latitude. ;69 :The great army led by a young man, :It will come to surrender itself into the hands of the enemies: :But the old one born to the half-pig, :He will cause Châlon and Mâcon to be friends. ;70 :The great Britain including England :Will come to be flooded very high by waters :The new League of Ausonia will make war, :So that they will come to strive against them. ;71 :Those in the isles long besieged :Will take vigor and force against their enemies: :Those outside dead overcome by hunger, :They will be put in greater hunger than ever before. ;72 :The good old man buried quite alive, :Near the great river through false suspicion: :The new old man ennobled by riches, :Captured on the road all his gold for ransom. ;73 :When the cripple will attain to the realm, :For his competitor he will have a near bastard: :He and the realm will become so very mangy :That before he recovers, it will be too late. ;74 :Naples, Florence, Faenza and Imola, :They will be on terms of such disagreement :As to delight in the wretches of Nola :Complaining of having mocked its chief. ;75 :Pau, Verona, Vicenza, Saragossa, :From distant swords lands wet with blood: :Very great plague will come with the great shell, :Relief near, and the remedies very far. ;76 :In Germany will be born diverse sects, :Coming very near happy paganism, :The heart captive and returns small, :They will return to paying the true tithe. ;77 :The third climate included under Aries :The year 1727 in October, :The King of Persia captured by those of Egypt: :Conflict, death, loss: to the cross great shame. ;78 :The chief of Scotland, with six of Germany, :Captive of the Eastern seamen: :They will pass Gibraltar and Spain, :Present in Persia for the fearful new King. ;79 :The fatal everlasting order through the chain :Will come to turn through consistent order: :The chain of Marseilles will be broken: :The city taken, the enemy at the same time. ;80 :The worthy one chased out of the English realm, :The adviser through anger put to the fire: :His adherents will go so low to efface themselves :That the bastard will be half received. ;81 :The great shameless, audacious bawler, :He will be elected governor of the army: :The boldness of his contention, :The bridge broken, the city faint from fear. ;82 :Fréjus, Antibes, towns around Nice, :They will be thoroughly devastated by sea and by land: :The locusts by land and by sea the wind propitious, :Captured, dead, bound, pillaged without law of war. ;83 :The long hairs of Celtic Gaul :Accompanied by foreign nations, :They will make captive the people of Aquitaine, :For succumbing to their designs. ;84 :The great city will be thoroughly desolated, :Of the inhabitants not a single one will remain there: :Wall, sex, temple and virgin violated, :Through sword, fire, plague, cannon people will die. ;85 :The city taken through deceit and guile, :Taken in by means of a handsome youth: :Assault given by the Robine near the Aude, :He and all dead for having thoroughly deceived. ;86 :A chief of Ausonia will go to Spain :By sea, he will make a stop in Marseilles: :Before his death he will linger a long time: :After his death one will see a great marvel. ;87 :Gallic fleet, do not approach Corsica, :Less Sardinia, you will rue it: :Every one of you will die frustrated of the help of the cape: :You will swim in blood, captive you will not believe me. ;88 :From Barcelona a very great army by sea, :All Marseilles will tremble with terror: :Isles seized help shut off by sea, :Your traitor will swim on land. ;89 :At that time Cyprus will be frustrated :Of its relief by those of the Aegean Sea: :Old ones slaughtered: but by speeches and supplications :Their King seduced, Queen outraged more. ;90 :The great Satyr and Tiger of Hyrcania, :Gift presented to those of the Ocean: :A fleet's chief will set out from Carmania, :One who will take land at the Tyrren Phocaean. ;91 :The tree which had long been dead and withered, :In one night it will come to grow green again: :The Cronian King sick, Prince with club foot, :Feared by his enemies he will make his sail bound. ;92 :The world near the last period, :Saturn will come back again late: :Empire transferred towards the Dusky nation, :The eye plucked out by the Goshawk at Narbonne. ;93 :In Avignon the chief of the whole empire :Will make a stop on the way to desolated Paris: :Tricast will hold the anger of Hannibal: :Lyons will be poorly consoled for the change. ;94 :For five hundred years more one will keep count of him :Who was the ornament of his time: :Then suddenly great light will he give, :He who for this century will render them very satisfied. ;95 :The law of More will be seen to decline: :After another much more seductive: :Dnieper first will come to give way: :Through gifts and tongue another more attractive. ;96 :The Chief of Fossano will have his throat cut :By the leader of the bloodhound and greyhound: :The deed executed by those of the Tarpeian Rock, :Saturn in Leo February 13. ;97 :New law to occupy the new land :Towards Syria, Judea and Palestine: :The great barbarian empire to decay, :Before the Moon completes it cycle. ;98 :Two royal brothers will wage war so fiercely :That between them the war will be so mortal :That both will occupy the strong places: :Their great quarrel will fill realm and life. ;99 :In the grassy fields of Alleins and Vernègues :Of the Lubéron range near the Durance, :The conflict will be very sharp for both armies, :Mesopotamia will fail in France. ;100 :The last one honored amongst the Gauls, :Over the enemy man will he be victorious: :Force and land in a moment explored, :When the envious one will die from an arrow shot. fr:Centurie III Category:The Prophecies